parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MarioandLuigi238's Thomas Parody Casts
Casts Thomas/Mario *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi (Both Wise) *Percy as Yoshi (Both Small) *Gordon as Bowser *Emily as Peach *Molly as Daisy *Rosie as Birdo *James as Wario (Both Vain) *Dennis as Waluigi Thomas/The Simpsons *Thomas as Homer *Emily as Marge *Duck as Bart *Daisy as Lisa *Rosie as Maggie *BoCo as Grandpa Abe *Edward as Ned Flanders *Duncan as Mr. Burns *Stepney as Mr. Smithers Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents *Donald/Douglas as Big Mac *Hiro as OJ *James as Top Hat *Duck as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Percy as Sunshine *Harvey as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Star *Duncan as Zorran (Duncan and Zorran are both rude and devious) *Bulgy as Zebedee *George as Zak *Arry as Zug *Bert as Zip *Spencer as Captain Zero *Salty as Izzy Gomez *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Stepney as Sea Rogue *Oliver as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates *Charlie as Boomer *Old Stuck Up (from the RWS) as Bluenose *Gordon as Fire Tug *Diesel as Johnny Cuba Thomas/South Park *Thomas as Stan Marsh *Edward as Kyle Broflovski *Percy as Eric Cartman *James as Kenny McCormick *Duck as Butters Stotch *Sir Topham Hatt as Chef *Duck as Mr. Garrison *Emily as Wendy Testaburger *BoCo as Randy Marsh *Isobella as Sharon Marsh *Flora as Shelly Marsh *Stanley as Gerald Brolfovski *Daisy as Shelia Broflovski (Daisy and Shelia Broflovski are both bossy) *Peter Sam as Ike Brolfovski *Hiro as Stuart McCormick *Elizabeth as Carol McCormick *Arry/Bert as Kevin McCormick *Rosie as Liane Cartman *Sir Handel as Stephen Stotch *Madge as Linda Stotch *Murdoch as Mr. Testaburger *Mavis as Mrs. Testaburger *Bill as Terence *Ben as Philip *Diesel as Scott the Dick *Harvey as Mr. Mackey *Molly as Bebe Stevens *Salty as Clyde Thomas/The Fairly Odd Parents *Thomas as Timmy *Emily as Timmy's Mom *Gordon as Timmy's Dad *Duck as Cosmo *Lady as Wanda *Daisy as Vicky *Rosie as Trixie (Rosie and Trixie are both pink) *Stanley as AJ *Percy as Chester *Neville as Elmer *Fergus as Sanjay *Molly as Veronica *Donald as Tad *Douglas as Chad *Spencer as Mark *Elizabith as Mandie *Proteus as Crimson Chin *Mavis as Tootie *Rusty as Binky *Bulgy as Francis (Bulgy and Francis are both bossy) *Thomas's Driver as Jorgen Von Strangle *Max/Monty as Juandissimmo *Isabella as Blonda *Madge as Genderal Waxeplex *Diesel as Mr Crocker *Harold as Chet *Pug as Chip *Annie/Clarabel as Tooth Fairy *George as Remy *Murdoch as Bucky *Evil Duck as Anti-Cosmo *Evil Lady as Anti-Wanda *Edward as Norm *Trucks from (Trouble for Thomas, Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), James in a Mess, Pop Goes the Diesel, and Diesel's Devious Deeds) as The Robots Becoming Evil *Good Trucks as Nice Robots (from 1 episode of The Fairly Oddparents about Robots) *Truck as Alien Robot (from Wishology) *Trucks as Elimaters (from Wishology) *Toby as Turbo Thunder (from Wishology) *Evil Engines as Anti-Faires *Duke as Pappy *Mr. Strong (from Mr Men) as Pokeye (from The Good Old Days) *Mr. Rude (from Mr Men) as Pokeye Enemy (from The Good Old Days) *TV Characters (from Mario, Superted, The Simpsons, Sesame Street and Family Guy) as The Old Cartoon Characters on TV (from The Good Old Days) *Skarloey as Poof (from Fairly Odd Baby) Thomas/Ferry Boat Fred *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Fred *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Kate *Duncan as Bill *Diesel as Lou *Seabright (from TT) as Jean *Thomas as Emily *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Spike *Harvey as Pelican Pete *Sir Topham Hatt as Fred's Captain Category:MarioandLuigi238